


Don't Let _ _ _ _ _  Detain You

by SleepingReader



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: In which one man goes away, four notes get delivered and someone yells.This is the story of the Succession of Havelock Vetinari.





	Don't Let _ _ _ _ _  Detain You

Lord Vetinari didn’t die. He didn’t vanish. He wasn’t assassinated, despite what the Guild wanted others to know. He was simply Not There, while yesterday he Was. 

There were four notes distributed among the city. 

\--------

The first was to the Watch. Lieutenant-Commander Angua read it to Commander Sir Samuel Vimes, who was having slight trouble with his eyes these days.*  
The note simply said:  
“Don’t let him detain you”  
Sam Vimes sighed deeply. Then he turned in his resignation. The last thing he did before going home to wife and bath was promoting Lieutenant-Commander Angua to the full rank of Commander.  
“See you tomorrow, then, sir.” she said. He nodded. He walked home with a half-grin on his face. Once a copper, always a copper, and Angua knew it. Sam Vimes would be walking the streets of Ankh-Morpork until he couldn’t walk anymore, and then he would crawl until someone came along and strapped him to a wheelchair.

*Luckily, the Summoning Dark didn’t. 

\--------

The second note was to the papers. William de Worde read it meticulously, and then put it in the newspaper. The headline of that morning read:  
_Vetinari Vanished. Successor Found and Appointed Tomorrow. (Read more on page 3)_  
The heads of the Guilds would read about it in the paper and sigh among themselves.

\--------

The third note was to the wizards, where it was immediately eaten by the Luggage. The wizards would find about it in the papers that evening. 

\---------

The fourth and final note was delivered to a man taking a nap. He was sitting with his legs propped upon the table, his hat covering his eyes.  
“Good Afternoon, Mister Lipvig.” The golem said.  
“Brmlsszz” Moist Von Lipwig answered.  
“A Package For You, Mister Lipvig” The golem said.  
“Ugh” Moist replied. He lifted his hat and opened the package. He read the papers within. He looked at the heavy keys. He looked at the little golden hat. His eyes widened. He yelled.  
“ADORAAAAAAAA!!”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much other things I do, I'll always come back to Discworld in the end. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments? Theories? Questions? Kudos?  
> They are all welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
